1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector housing and a connector unit.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2009-170289 discloses a connector housing in which the connector housing is fixed to an outer circumferential surface of a bundle of electric wires by winding a tape around the outer circumferential surface of the bundle of electric wires and an outer circumferential surface of the connector housing so as to cover them altogether while the outer circumferential surface of the connector housing is kept in contact with the outer circumferential surface of the bundle of electric wires.
In the connector housing described in JP-A-2009-170289, a rib projecting outwards is provided on a side wall on an opposite side to the side with which the bundle of electric wires is brought into contact, and the tape is wound around the bundle of electric wires and the connector housing along the rib. This can prevent the tape from being wound around out of place.
JP-A-2009-170289 discloses that the connector housing is fixed to the outer circumferential surface of the bundle of electric wires disposed in an interior of a cylindrical corrugated pipe (hereinafter, also will be referred to as a cylindrical member from time to time). Although JP-A-2009-170289 does not disclose, the connector housing may be considered to be fixed to an outer circumferential surface of the cylindrical member. As this occurs, the cylindrical member, which is harder than the bundle of electric wires, is not deformed to follow the configuration of the connector housing to such an extent that the bundle of electric wires is even though the connector housing is disposed to be pressed against the outer circumferential surface of the cylindrical member. This prevents the posture of the connector housing from being stabilized relative to the cylindrical member even though the connector housing is pressed against the outer circumferential surface of the cylindrical member. Thus, it is not easy to fix the connector housing to the cylindrical member while being kept in an appropriate posture.